mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Pete Clemenza
Peter "Fat Pete" Clemenza was one of the two original caporegimes in the Corleone Family (the other being Sal Tessio), ruling over the family's territory in Little Town. Info Clemenza was born in Ireland's capital, Dublin, and emigrated to France at an early age, moving into Old Town in France City and for sometime left behind his brother Dominic, who would become a Soldier in Corleone Family. He swiftly became friends with another savvy youth, Sal Tessio. He became known as a suave yet violent presence in the neighbourhood, ruthless in the protection of his property and his businesses. For this, he became of interest to Don Fanucci, but Clemenza rejected the idea of being led by a Fanucci, and the latter let him go. Clemenza instead turned his sights toward mentoring the Corleone youth. Role in Vinci's dominance in NYC In 1990, Pete has been called by Moe Greene through his brother to kill the former friend and employer of his older cousin Joe and the boss of Las Vegas crime family, Eddie Scarpa, because he had crossed Moe for the last time and Moe decided to kill him and take over Vegas for himself. Meeting with Vito Clemenza became a friend of Vito Corleone after Vito immigrated from Sicily to France. As the older man, Vito held a blanket of guns for him to prevent their discovery by the police. Clemenza repaid this favour by stealing a rug for Vito's family, with the unwitting Vito's help, thus facilitating the future Godfather's first introduction to the rewards of crime. Their roles were later reversed when Vito killed Don Fanucci, establishing him as the group's leader. Friendly and jovial, Clemenza was known as a storyteller among many of his acquaintances and family members - a trait that endeared him to Vito, who loved listening to storytellers. Peter Clemenza got his start selling stolen goods such as dresses and guns with Vito and Tessio as far back as 1997, and became a key figure in the growing Corleone family. Vito kept him close through the years - even making him a mentor to his son Johnny - though this was all to control his brutal and more traitorous tendencies. During the Olive Oil War, Clemenza was considered a vital part of the family, and his street-smarts enabled Vito to learn more about his enemies, particularly the feared security Luka Brasi. Problems with Sollozzo Clemenza played a key role in aiding Michael Corleone following the shooting of Vito, despite initially being suspected of setting the Don up. When Poli Gatto was discovered as the true traitor, Clemenza was entrusted with the task of eliminating him, enlisting rising spy Charlie Trapani to carry out the hit. Clemenza took Gatto's betrayal personally, having shepherded Gatto's rise through the family over the heads of more experienced and loyal soldiers. In order to lure Gatto into a false sense of security, Clemenza and Trapani drove around in a car with him for a few hours, looking for good sites where the Corleone men could "go to the mattresses" in an imminent war. He also collected some meringue for his wife. After this, Clemenza ordered Gatto to pull the car over so he could take a piss, Trapani then beat Gatto with a baseball bat, killing him. Trapani succeeded Poli as a button man and Rocco Lamp as Don Corleone's new driver. When Vito's youngest son, Michael, offered to kill both Virgil Sollozzo and Captain McCluskey, who was on Sollozzo's payroll, Clemenza taught him how to use such a gun as a 38. Snub Nose and told him who would plant the gun inside the bathroom of Luis' Restaurant. The plan succeeded, and while Michael was hiding out in Sicily, Clemenza prepared for an all-out war against the remaining four families. The Five Families Mob War As Vito's most trusted friend, Clemenza was assigned to keep a watchful eye on his youngest son, Michael, after he returned from Sicily and watched over the bookies that he owned in Old Town. Clemenza kept tabs on Mikey through the use of the truck Driver Jaggy Jovino, who informed him of Sonny's brutal assault on Michael in 2010. The war later claimed Sonny Corleone's life, and Vito returned from the hospital following the assassination attempt. Clemenza visited Ireland in 2011, where he met his brother Dominic in order to arrange a safe travel to France and also to oversee the safe passage of family friends, Mr. Gennaio and Mr. Luglio. However, Gennaio and Luglio were killed by an Irish gang before they could get on the plane. Assassinating Fredo In December, 2012, after Fredo Corleone's paranoia was shaken down a bit after the death of Trapani at the Little Havana, Fredo decided he will go fishing at the Lac de Serre-Ponçon. However, little did Fredo know that in his boat, behind the crates, was hiding Clemenza. Fredo was all alone in the fishing boat, singing a Metallica song; Welcome Home - Sanitarium, with Clemenza hiding at the crates and Fredo takes the boat far out onto the lake. His suspicions prior to his death can all be thanked to his paranoia. As Fredo watches the sea, shaking, Clemenza strangles him with a garrote wire, drowns him, and then teabags his corpse in water and farts on it. Fredo's death was quite humiliating, but little did Clemenza knew that Fredo's death would lead to his assassination by the Cuneo Family. Death Pete Clemenza was shot on 17 October 2016 in a vegetable market by two assassins that pledged allegiance to the Cuneo family, and his death happened a few weeks after his retirement at the Commission. Clemenza's murder is believed to have been ordered by Phillip Cuneo Jr. himself, who demanded his death for killing Fredo Corleone, but Clemenza's retirement, and more importantly, his death were the things that weakened the Corleone family totally. In the video game In the video game, Clemenza notices talent in Trapani after witnessing him helping Fredo Corleone to save Don Vito's life. Charl then helps him and his soldier Rocco Lamp to rescue Tom Hagen from the Tattaglia Family kidnappers. After rescuing Tom, Clemenza sends Charl to help Michael Corleone protect Vito Corleone from more Tattaglia assassins. He later calls on the young spy to accompany him to murder Poli Gatto, the traitor and informant for the Tattaglias. Clemenza also gives Charlie the names and whereabouts of several prominent Cuneo members. After members of the Cuneo mob rob a bank, Clemenza sends Charlie and Luigi Pennino to steal money that the Cuneos had not yet taken. Clemenza also assists Trapani in the Moe Greene murder. During the baptism he accompanies Trapni to murder William Stracci at the St. Alban's Hotel. When Charl is promoted to underboss, Clemenza is at the ceremony to congratulate him. After this, he is not vital in side or story missions, but he can still be seen at the Corleone Mansion. At one point, his house is raided by the police in connection with a strike breaking at the Verona Factory, but his goods were moved away by Trapani to Poli's Apartment. Gallery Pete_Clemenza.jpg|Clemenza is such a fatty. Rocco_and_Clemenza.jpg|Rocco and fatty Clemenza. Clemenza_cool.jpg|Trapani talking to Clemenza. Clemenza's_fatass_face.png|Clemenza's 100ton face. Clemenza_and_Richy.jpg|Fat Pete giving Richie a mission. Clemenza_and_Trapani.jpg|Clemenza giving Trapani a mission. Category:Irish Category:Corleones Category:Capos Category:The Godfather Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mobsters Category:Overweight characters Category:BFF of a Boss